biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheva Alomar
"We're partners... to the end. "'' — Sheva to Chris before boarding the BSAA boat. '''Sheva Alomar' was an agent for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, operating as part of its West African branch. Sheva was assigned to the current mission to assist Chris Redfield, who was unfamiliar with the area. A versatile fighter with extensive experience, her ability to use firearms is on par with Chris. She is much smaller and more flexible than Chris, enabling her to perform certain manoeuvres that Chris cannot. In turn, this allows Chris to throw her up to high ledges, or over large gaps in order to reach areas or objectives that a lone operative couldn't reach. Biography "Don't worry. I may not be as big as you, but I can still hold my own. " — Sheva to Chris after gearing up for the mission At the age of eight, Sheva's parents died in what appeared to be a factory accident at 57th Plant. Her uncle came to take Sheva and house her in his home along with seven other children. One day, Sheva ran away from her uncle's house into the Savannah, where she was found by a truck driver who housed and fed her. But little did she know that this truck driver was a member of a guerilla group. She later joined the anti-government guerilla group, where she learned that what happened to her parents was much more than a simple accident. The factory was the location of a final test of one of Umbrella's many B.O.W.s. With the help of the government's army, Umbrella erased Sheva's village and its inhabitants once the test was complete. Sheva remained with the guerrillas through her childhood. She was fifteen when she was contacted by American operatives to stop Umbrella from selling a B.O.W. to the guerrillas. With Sheva's help, the operatives stopped the deal and apprehended the Umbrella salesman. The man who initially contacted Sheva offered her a chance to start her life again in America. Sheva accepted. Within months, Sheva was speaking English like a native and enrolled in a university two years later. After graduation, her benefactor suggested she join the BSAA while Umbrella had dissolved years before this. Sheva's hatred of Umbrella and all others like them led her to join the BSAA. Sheva was assigned to Josh Stone's unit for eight months for training. Upon completion of her training, the BSAA chose her to become an agent. Kijuju incident Sheva was assigned to work alongside Chris throughout Kijuju to keep the natives from becoming hostile over the fact that he's an American. The two were to assist BSAA Alpha Team Members in locating and apprehending a Bio-weapons dealer named Ricardo Irving. Their contact who supplied them with their weapons and gear, also informed them that Irving is also wanted for questioning on a possible doomsday project known as Uroboros. Unfortunately, the situation in Kijuju would prove far more volatile than the two agents had expected as the locals were not only hostile, but displayed aggression similar to the Ganados of Los Iluminados. They watched helplessly as their contact who was captured by the locals was executed by a masked man wielding a massive axe. While en route to Alpha Team's location to the weapon's deal coordinates, they soon discovered that Alpha Team had been attacked and slain by an unknown B.O.W as an apparent set-up by Irving to eliminate the presence of B.S.A.A operatives. They eventually tracked him down, but Irving managed to escape with the help of a mysterious cloaked woman. Chris finds files left behind by Irving with information on his old partner Jill Valentine. After barely surviving a number of situations which includes killing two of Irvining's Bio-Weapons The Popokarimu and Ndesu, the latter of which wiped out most of BSAA Delta Team. Sheva begs Chris to retreat after seeing how badly they were outnumbered. He then tells Sheva how his longtime partner Jill Valentine died during a mission to arrest Oswell E. Spencer of the Umbrella Corporation. Sheva changes her mind once she learns of Jill and sees Chris' determination to find her. Chris and Sheva trail Irving through sewers and an oil refinery. They manage to track down Irving with the help of Josh Stone, Sheva's friend and mentor. When Chris and Sheva corner Irving on his ship, he injects himself with a Dominant Species Plaga. However, Chris and Sheva manage to take him down after a difficult battle. With Irving dead, Chris decides to disobey orders to search for Jill, who he now believes to be alive. Sheva accepts Chris' decision and continues her role as his partner. The pair make their way to an abandoned underground laboratory formerly used by the Umbrella Corporation. Eventually they discover a large room filled with human bodies contained in pods. Chris used the computer to locate the pod where Jill would be stored. When they discover the pod Jill was in to be empty, they are threatened by Excella Gionne via video screen. Sheva recognizes Excella as the head of the TRICELL Inc.'s African division, and is outraged to discover that Excella and TRICELL are part of the horrible experiments performed at this facility. Sheva also realizes that Excella lied about not knowing where Jill was. The two track Excella from the facility to underground ruins, though she eventually escapes with the help of the mysterious cloaked woman, whom Albert Wesker reveals to be none other than Jill Valentine. Together, Chris and Sheva are able to remove the controlling Jill. After, she reveals Wesker's plan to spread Uroboros worldwide, and pleads Chris to stop Wesker. Sheva and Chris follow Excella and Wesker to a large ship, where they corner Excella. Excella escapes, but not before drops one of her briefcases full of vials. Sheva picks up one of them and takes it with her. Eventually, the two reach a pile of corpses and a weakened Excella. Wesker injected Excella with the Uroboros virus, which eventually rejects her as a host and creates the monstrosity known as Uroboros Aheri. After disposing of the mutated Excella, the two BSAA operatives set out after Wesker. On the way, Jill contacts Chris to explain the source of Wesker's strength; an unstable virus. Jill explains that an overdose of the virus would possibly kill Wesker. Sheva realizes that the vial she picked up from Excella's briefcase, namely PG67A/W is the virus. Chris and Sheva rush to Wesker's hangar to confront him. After a difficult battle, the two are able to inject the virus into Wesker's chest, by getting rid of the light to decrease Wesker's vision, and using a night vision RPG-7. With his body weakening, and the two BSAA members on his tail, Wesker escapes to his jet. Chris and Sheva climb in through the cargo hold to stop Wesker. Mid-flight, Chris opens the cargo hold, sucking Wesker out the back of the jet. A celebration of Wesker's demise is short-lived when Wesker grabs Sheva's leg in an attempt to take her with him. With Chris's aid, Sheva is saved, and Wesker falls into a volcano. Severely injured, Wesker has no choice but to combine Uroboros with himself, and attack the two with amazing strength. After a lengthy fight, Wesker is shot down into the molten magma while Chris and Sheva escape with Jill and Josh. Wesker, however, is not one to give up, and grabs the helicopter leg with his tentacle-like arm. However, Chris and Sheva are able to destroy Wesker once and for all by using two RPG-7. While flying away on the helicopter, the four BSAA agents praise that the journey is over, and that Wesker is dead once and for all. Gallery tumblr_lkr8401jOv1qj60reo1_1280.png|Cross Over. 388ce155a21794288971614df1fb664c.jpg|Threesome. sheva_alomar_____african_queen_by_blw7920-d5n9697.jpg|I know. upKil.jpg|Altogether Now. Tumblr lnqyktNx091qzkoi3o1 500.jpg|Friends To The End. ShevaLove.png|Sheva Oh Sheva! Category:Female Category:BSSA Category:Alive Category:Reptilian Category:African Queen Category:Resident Evil 5 Category:Mistress